


24 Hours Of Love And Hiddleston

by Becky_Rixton



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 14,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Rixton/pseuds/Becky_Rixton





	1. Time

It's only a matter of time before my story comes out. Yes, my name is Mia, I went on an amazing holiday with my sister Penny to Australia and it was the best 2 weeks I'd ever had, until it happened. Me and Pen were unseperable, snorkelling together through the Great Barrier Reef, laughing together on the beach, partying all night long in the bright city of Sydney together. It was all about being together and knowing I had to leave her behind broke my heart, Sydney was where it all happened.   
A tear streamed down my face, trying to keep the pain in at the jam-packed airport. Knowing Pen wasn't also holding her boarding pass and joking about the passengers walking by made me feel like I was leaving a part of me behind in Sydney.   
My twin sister, I had no idea where she was right now but I knew she was dead. I knew I was the one who saw it happen and failed when trying to save her. It was all me, I lost my other half.  
I made it to the boarding gates. I found a row of seats right by mine and decided to take a rest for 10 minutes before it boarded, I backed up and turned around before walking straight into a coffee cup and the man holding it became drenched in latte.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry.. I wasn't looking where I was going and..."

"Not at all it's ok, don't worry it'll dry."   
"I'd be happy to buy you a new shirt"

"Don't be silly," he said, he had a lovely accent, British like myself but an accent that made me cover in goosebumps. It was like you could hear the smile in his voice and then I realised I hadn't said anything for about 10 seconds and his chest was right in front of my face.  
I looked up and saw a tall man with golden hair and bright blue eyes. 

"It should be I who apologises," he said, "I shouldn't have been in your way, I simply didn't see you coming, is there anyway I can help you out at all?"

His voice played in my ears and before I could say anything, he grabbed my hand and said, "Come on, I'm getting you a coffee."

"No, no" I protested, "I don't like coff.."

"Nonsense," he said, "I'm getting you a drink because I'd like to make up for what I did."

"But you didn't do anything," I said.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, come on" Still having hold of my hand, was he about to kidnap me? My mother would've stopped me from going with him but something about his eyes persuaded me and my feet decided to do the decision making for me.

We got a booth in the nearby Starbucks and he ordered two Vanilla Lattes, much to my delight. He probably had no idea that I loved these but I liked to think he secretly knew me. 

"My names' Tom by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mia" Why did I just tell this guy my name? He could have been a criminal for all I knew.  
He sat back and studied me for a while as if he was trying to see behind the persona I was showing him. He raised his eyebrows and said, "So Mia, what brings you here?"

That was the worst question he could've asked me right now and he tears made an appearance.

"Woah, are you ok? Did I miss something?"

"No, no I'm good. I've just been on a very traumatic time at the moment and I should've been travelling home with my sister right now."

"Where is she?" He asked innocently.

I took a deep breath.

"She died here but it's only been 2 days and I don't really fancy opening up about it right now" I said.

He reached over and wiped my tears, "Hey, I understand it's ok but I just want you to know that you don't have to open up, not until you are ready." 

I smiled at his kind words and laughed at how crazy I was. Crying in public with a stranger, with 1 minute until my flight- 

Oh my god! My flight, I'd forgotten, I got up quick and began to walk off.

"Hey! Mia what's the matter?"

"My flight is 1 minute away, I got distracted I have to leave."

"Let me take care of this," Tom said.

He walked over to the ticket booth and just like that he bought a ticket for the next flight at 7pm. "I was going to board the plane at 7, there's no way you are getting this flight alone"

"I'm fine honestly."

"I'm fine?" He said, "That's the worst way to tell someone you are ok, because you clearly are not ok, I'm getting this flight with you whether you like it or not"

I sighed, Tom was lovely after all and was being such a gentleman but as much as I didn't want his affection, I felt like I needed it, like I needed someone to just be caring for once. So I accepted it.

"Ok?" He said.

"Ok," I responded.

"Thank goodness, I'm not finished with talking to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I enjoy being in your prescence, I know we've only been talking for what? 10 minutes? But I feel like I need you under my wing. It's like you are one of my sisters"

"You have sisters?"

"Yes, two. We've grown up really close and I'm slightly over protective of them. I feel that way over you for some reason"

"Why are you being like this? I don't get why you are being nice to me." I said.

"Because I don't like seeing women like yourself struggling and I seem to have enjoyed chatting to you."

I looked into his eyes for any sign of lies but all I saw was a man chatting to me but a man with a good heart.


	2. One Last Time

So let me just remind you of what just happened, a random guy came up to me and bought me another plane ticket home. He was so gentle and kind and I'm still with him now. I might be feeling warm and fuzzy right now but I still can't get my sister out my head, what would she think of this? Would she hate me for this? Would she tell me to be more careful? Even though she isn't here anymore, I can't help but think about how it'd affect her, I can't really believe that she's gone yet but Tom is helping keep my grieving at bay.   
We're still in the airport and I can't help but enjoy this. I still have to be wary of Tom because who would become best friends with a stranger after 2 hours? I feel like I can tell him anything and yet I still have no idea about who he is.

"So what do you do for a career then?" Tom asked, curiousity peeping out in his accent. 

"I'm a writer," I replied. "I write literature about romance, I love writing romantic comedies."

"No way! That's an incredible job, I'll have to read one some time, I'd love to act in one, can you imagine if one of your books got made into a film and I acted in it?" Tom said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"That'd be pretty cool," I said, "Except, you'd have to be an actor to do that."

Tom froze and looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"What?" I said, slightly worried at the look on his face.

"Do you really not know who I am? Or are you just being relaxed about all this?" Tom questioned.

"What do you mean? I don't know who you are, I only met you today."

"You wanted to find out more about me? I'll show you on the plane but we must do something first" Tom said.

"What's that?" I exclaimed.

"We need to have another Starbucks, one last time. 24 hours is a long flight and I enjoy talking to you."

"I'd like that" I said, slightly excited to find out what Tom meant about who he was, should I know who he is? 

We sat down at another booth and just chatted for the next 4 hours, it definietly wasn't the worst thing to do in an airport.  
I found so much more about him apart from what he had planned on the plane but little did he know I had so much more to open up about and he probably thought he knew everything, or did he? I could never tell when I looked into his eyes, there was something about them that drew me to him, something that made me feel safe.


	3. What I Know Now

Ok so it was 18:50 here in Australia. I was still with Tom, I began to feel really safe with him and we'd only been together for 4 hours. Our flight number was called for boarding and they began to load first class. Tom stood up. 

"Oh, is this where you leave me?" I said.

"No, this is our call." Tom said, with a smile on his face.

"Woah, woah. First class?" I almost shouted. I'd never travelled by first class before, Tom must be very rich, why would he spend that much money on me?  
We boarded the flight and I immeadiatly felt like I walked on to the wrong cabin, we got our seats and I felt bad sitting down because the seats were just so perfect and comfy. 

Me and Tom had our own booths and I looked over at him and said, "So, you wanna tell me what I need to know?"

Tom raised his eyebrows and grinned, "Wow you are keen to know aren't you? Wait for the right moment" He replied, with his lovely, British voice ringing in my mind.

The flight took off and Tom looked genuinely worried.

"What's the matter?" I said, with concern rising in my voice.

"You've gone white," He said. "Are you ok?" 

I've always been scared of flying and I didn't have to say anything because I grabbed on for dear life when the plane rose into the air.   
Tom chuckled and grabbed my hand, he gently massaged my hand and whispered, "Take deep breaths."

I instantly got goosebumps all over my body, why was this man being nice to me? Did he just feel sorry for me because he knows about my sister? I felt drawn to him like a duck to water. It had only been 5 hours and I felt like I depended on him.  
Yes, a 26 year old depending on a man she just met. It's amazing how after 5 hours of spending time with someone, you feel like you know them so much more, this sounds so silly but was I falling for Tom? There was something about him that made me feel all warm and fuzzy.   
I looked into his eyes and his eyes looked into mine, we both smiled. It stayed that way for about 10 seconds before Tom cleared his throat and said, "So, do you want to find out who I really am?"

"You're curiosity has been killing me, show me" I said.

Tom laughed and asked if he could sit in my booth with me. I agreed because I was so eager to find out what I didn't know. He switched on the tv screen and flicked through the film selection. He selected Thor the Kenneth Branagh film I remember watching.

"Have you seen this movie?" Tom said.

"Yes, I haven't seen it for a while though," I said.

"Well watch closely," Tom said, with a hint of excitement in his voice.

What did he mean? Watch closely? Anyway, we shut the curtains and popped earphones in and as Chris Hemsworth appeared on the screen I recognised the movie, I recognised every thing about it and then Loki showed his face, Loki was my favourite character. He had so much to show and he was just misunderstood, he also had a really distinctive look...   
I paused the screen because I had to look at his face again, I looked at Tom in shock.

"You're Loki.." I almost shouted.

"Yes I am," He laughed, "I was waiting for the right moment and the delight on your face, tells me exactly what you think." 

"You're an actor.." I said, the shock on my face was still obvious. I was amazed.  
We played the movie and lay together until the credits rolled up on the screen, you could call it snuggling but I wasn't allowing myself to think that way.

"Tom Hiddleston," I muttered under my breath. I'd heard that name before and I didn't even click when I first met him, how did I not click? I feel quite stupid.

I looked into his eyes and said, "Tom, you were amazing, I knew your name, I recognised your face and I'm pretty amazed."

He laughed again, "Thankyou, I'm glad I made you smile."

"Tom, why are you being nice to me?"

"I already told you-"

"No, really, why are you helping me?"

Tom sighed and then finally said, "I feel drawn to you, like I feel l knew you before and I need to know even more now and I'd like you to spend time with me when we stop in Singapore."

"Yes." Was all I could say, I was speechless, no man had ever spoken to me this way, never mind a world class actor that I'd known for half a day. That was the exact moment that I knew who Tom Hiddleston was and who he was meant to be and I knew I had to stay with him.


	4. Love Is Literally In The Air

I came back to reality and looked across to realise Tom was still massaging my hand and playing with my hair.   
"Your hair is beautiful," He said with aspiration.

"It's ginger," I said.

"No, it's more auburn," He said quietly, "Your hair reminds me of a warm, autumn sunset."

I looked at Tom and raised my eyebrows.

"What? I'm into poetry," Was his reply.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman. This is your captain speaking, we are experiencing a heavy amount of turbulence and it will remain that way for the next few hours. There's nothing to worry about, our stop in Singapore is in 3 hours and our flight attendants will be happy to assist you if you have any concerns"

Tom looked at my face to check I was ok and then nestled his face into my neck, instantly making me feel better. I grabbed his hand and held on for dear life. I let go because I thought I might be hurting him.

"It's ok," He said,"Hold on if it makes you feel better."

I grabbed back on to his hand and squeezed when the plane dropped. I heard him groan but he didn't let go and then I heard him whisper, "Breathe, take deep breaths. It's ok, I'm here."

The turbulence slowed down to a rocking chair beat and I began to fall asleep on his warm chest. We snuggled and the metronome of his heart beat gave me a peaceful sound to focus on.  
I realised, however crazy this sounded that there was still gentlemen in this world and one of them was caring for me right now. Taking in everything I had and putting his on hold for me.  
I lay back until I heard the gentle breathing sound of him sleeping and allowed myself to relax.

I was in safe hands here and I feel like he wasn't going to let me go.


	5. Thinking Out Loud

He held me close, like he didn't want to let go of me. For a moment, I forgot we were in the air and I let his rough facial hair rub against my cheek.   
The smell of his after shave sent me on a high and I felt as if nothing could get to me.   
Tom sat up and began to play with my hair again, running his fingers through it and giving me that warm and fuzzy feeling all over again. I sat up for a moment and I panicked.   
I saw her, my sister. At least I think I did. Her long, auburn hair reflected against the cabin.   
I managed to keep my anxiety at bay until recently and I had panic attack after panic attack until I met Tom.   
Suddenly I couldn't breathe and I had to escape Tom's grasp. Tom looked at me with shock and confusion and then caught hold of my wrist just as she was about to turn around.  
She turned around and then simply kept walking, it wasn't my sister but I couldn't stop crying.

"What's going on Mia?" Tom said, with fear in his voice.

"I thought I just saw my sister," I said through tears, "I thought she might still be here. I wanted to hold her one last time."

"Mia?" Tom said, "Your sister never left, you just can't see her."

"That's the worst part," I whispered. "I'll never be the same without her. She meant everything to me."

"I understand," He said, "My dad is no longer here and he was the one who was the proudest of my acting career."

There was a pause before I managed to stop crying and to keep it together for Tom. "I'm sorry," I said.

Tom sighed and said, "How did she die?"

I thought for a while about whether to finally open up about it or not.

"She'd been drinking," I said, under my breath, "When Pen drank, she drank too much. She was walking by the Sydney Opera House and ran in front of a car." My voice got quieter as I spoke, "They couldn't save her." I managed to say before nestling my face and sobbing quietly.   
Tom allowed my tears to run down his already stained coffee shirt and I was thankful for that.  
He didn't say anything and just stroked my hand, allowing me to just let it all out.   
He kissed me on the cheek and that was when I stopped in shock. I looked at him with my tear stained face and we kissed.   
His mouth grasped on to my lips, as if his life depended on it and when we finally let go, we just laughed at how ridiculous this was and we looked down to our hands, still touching.   
I didn't know whether to feel relaxed or annoyed at myself for reacting the way I did.   
Tom reassured me with his touch and I knew that opening up to him was good and was nice. I could confide in him and my secret was safe.


	6. No Control

Is it possible you suddenly have the worst time of your life and then you look at someone and it all goes away. I usually enjoyed people watching but watching Tom was different, I watched how he cuddled me after 5 minutes of me having a meltdown, I watched how he got up to get us champagne and the way he smiled when he thanked the hostess. There was something about his upturned smile and the way his eyes twinkled whenever I looked at him. It was like he had just found the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow when he saw that 'Heat' was one of the movies on the plane. He showed me his Robert De Niro and Al Pachino impressions and I laughed until I cried. You would think I'd sound pretty strange if I said I felt happy after my sister just died but I did, I felt truly happy.   
You would think an actor would sound truly pretentious if he or she sat and told someone all about their acting career but I asked Tom and he made me close my eyes massaging my forehead and he told me the stories about shooting on the Avengers set, making me laugh doing Chris Evans impressions as he went along.  
I sat up and Tom stopped talking to me for a minute and we kissed, we didn't care if the other passengers heard us, I couldn't help but kiss back.  
He sent shivers down my spine as he pressed little kisses down my neck and I had to smile, I had no control over my feelings.  
I eventually managed to let go and I looked him in the face.  
"Tom?" I asked.  
"Yeah?" Came back his smooth reply.  
"Do you think we'll see each other after this flight? You are so busy, as an actor and I don't think I can lose you, I have barely anyone left."  
Tom looked at me like I was mad.  
"Are you crazy?" Was his answer, "Do you really expect me to leave you after today? I have never felt this way about another woman and I know I've only known you for less than 24 hours but I feel like I'm floating on the moon every time I look at you. I feel like we have something special here and I'm not letting you alone in London that easily."  
I relaxed a little, this wasn't just a 'One night stand' if you could call it that, but it was something else. An uncontrollable force, a force known as love.  
I grabbed on to him and wasn't intending to let go, I wanted to drift off to sleep from the smell of his aftershave.  
"Thank you," I whispered.  
"My pleasure," Said Tom, "Sleep tight," He whispered.


	7. Spotlight

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We are now arriving in Singapore. Please do up your seatbelt a as we land and the air hostesses will be more than pleased to help you exit safely. You will be given 12 hours in Singapore to look around and stretch your legs so have a great day!"

The plane landed and looked over at Tom, who was already reaching for my bags and helping me up, "Ladies first." He said.  
I smiled and my knees weakened. He made me feel all light and happy. It was like he was a true gentleman, he'd put me into his spotlight and cared for me. I thanked him and as we left, he grabbed my hand and said,"I have someone I want to take you during our stay here."

"Where's that?" I asked eagerly.

"Can some things be kept as a surprise?" Tom said, before laughing.

"Of course," I said.

Tom called a taxi and gave a lot of money to the driver. He whispered where they were going and then told to drive on.

"Singapore is one of my favourite places," He said. "I was so excited to find out I was returning here."

"Why?" I asked. 

"I guess there are two places here that mean a lot of me. I'm even more excited because I have you to share it with."

I felt weak again.

"You'll need this as a blindfold," he said, pulling a scarf out of his hand luggage.

"Oh god," I said, "You aren't taking me to Mr Grey's chambers are we?" I asked.

Tom laughed but refused to answer any questions. 

"Right, we are here," he said, "You can take off your blindfold now."

I slowly removed the banner to find myself stood in front of the giant globe statue. I realised where I was, I was at Universal Studios in Singapore.  
I looked up at Tom and smiled. All I could manage to say was, "Wow."


	8. Life Is A Rollercoaster

Tom took hold of my hand and guided me over to the giant globe that was the Univeral logo. We walked down the pathways, taking selfies with Woody Woodpecker and the Minions. It was a fantastic day out and it gave me a good excuse to grab hold of him when I was scared on the rides.  
He bought me ice cream and we walked hand in hand.   
Tom got recognised a few times and I enjoyed taking pictures for his fans. It was nice to see people excited to see him just as much as I was. He spent at least half an hour talking to them and making them feel special.  
Tom made me realise that I wasn't just walking with any other guy. I was walking with a true gentleman. 

Tom looked at me and said, "Hey, are you ok?"

"Couldn't be better," I said, "You make me feel so happy."

"Thanks for such an amazing day," Tom said.

"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here!" I said.

"Let's get back to airport anyway," Tom said, he squeezed my hand.

We got a taxi back to the airport and snuggled up together on the back seat.

I felt Tom's eyes on me the whole journey and every time I looked at him, he smiled at me and squeezed my hand. 

I hadn't felt this happy in a long time. I felt like I was watching one of those cliché love films, where they fall in love after 24 hours but I genuinely think I was falling for him and I think he was falling for me too.


	9. Right Here

We boarded the plane. It all suddenly came rushing back to me, why was I doing this? Why was my body doing this to me?  
I was having another panic attack, another in front of Tom. Planes are tight for space as it is and despite myself wanting to drown out the sound of complaints, I ran to the bathroom and shut the door.  
Tom was shouting outside the door,  
"Come on, Mia, talk to me." I stayed put, I could hear him shouting with the flight attendant and I couldn't move.   
I was breathing heavy now and I was struggling to move. I managed to shout, "Tom!"  
He was banging on the door to get in and eventually I heard the lock break. He came rushing in and wrapped his arms around me, running his hands through my hair.   
"It's ok Mia," he said, "I'm here."   
I cried into his shoulders, Tom didn't have panic attacks, he didn't understand them but he was here and he was listening.  
"Mia, I want you to know that it's going to be ok."  
Those words were ringing around my head, normal sentence I know but the last time somebody said that was my sister.  
I began to fall into a flashback.

"Mia, talk to me."  
I was crying in the back of her car. Dom had left me. Again. I decided to trust after the last time and he cheated again.

"Mia, Dom is a complete arsehole. Just forget about him, he's gone."

I turned towards and I collapsed on to her. Dom was my boyfriend and almost fiancé for 10 years. High school sweethearts and over in a flash. 

"10 years I know, it's going be hard but I want you to know that I'm here for you and that it's going to be ok."

I looked up from my sister's now tear stained top and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you sis," I mumbled.

"I love you too, forever and always" she said. 

That was our thing, forever and always. I came back to reality and Tom was still running his fingers through my hair.  
I looked up at him and smiled as best as I could.

"Look, I know it's hard for you and I can't even begin to imagine me losing one of my sisters but..." Tom paused as though thinking of what to say next, "I can tell you loved her very much and I just know that she loved you too. I begin to wonder if maybe Pen brought me to you." 

I smiled at those kind words as he lifted me from the ground and began to carry me through the cabin. I felt good and the panic left me with relief that Tom was here and that I wasn't alone.   
I felt safe.


	10. Ours

The plane was high in the air but this time I was feeling fine. Tom was still giving me cuddles and I was enjoying every second of it. He looked over to me and kissed me on the forehead.

"This is so crazy," I thought aloud.

Tom smiled, "What do you mean?"

I looked into his eyes, "We only met 20 hours ago and I already feel like I know you, I feel like you are what has been missing in my life and I feel like I need you."

Tom teared up and had to look away. 

"Are you ok?" I said with concern.

"Of course," he said, wiping his tears, "It's just that that was beautiful and I feel the same way. Since I saw you my life has changed, I thought I was never going to meet anyone, I thought I was going to be alone because of who I am, but then I met you. You accepted me for who I am and you didn't even know who I was, I found that hilarious. I feel like you are my oxygen and I don't know if I will be able to breathe and live a normal life after we leave this plane."

"I can't lead a normal life without you either," I said.

Tom motioned me towards him and I lay my head on his chest again, I felt him breathing and his touch filled me with a warm sensation that I'd never felt with any other man.   
We began to fall asleep together and together we lay there in silence, feeling nothing but love.

I woke after the turbulence of the plane gave me a violent shake and Tom woke up too. 

"Are you ok?" He said.

"Yeah, I think, I don't know Tom, I'm scared."

"What are you scared of? I'll fight it off for you."

"No no, it's not like that," I said, Tom paused and looked at me with concern as it to ask me to continue, "I'm scared I'm going to lose you." I said.

"Well guess what?" said Tom, "I'm not going anywhere so you won't miss me and you won't lose me. I have already felt so much in the 20 hours that we'd met and I feel like I can never let you go, I just want to make you feel special."

I looked over to him and smiled, "I'm glad Tom, because I'm never letting you go either." 

He smiled at me and grabbed my hand, running kisses down my arm and eventually meeting my lips. I knew I wasn't leaving Tom and he wasn't going to leave me. I felt great and I couldn't quite believe this was happening. This love was new and this love was ours.


	11. Anyone Who Had A Heart

"Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now 11am and we going to land at Heathrow airport, London. We hope you have had a great flight with us and we shall be arriving in approximately 20 minutes."

I looked at Tom, he was fast asleep and I didn't want to wake him. He looked so beautiful, the way his hair curled to one side and the way his chest rose up and down, it made me fall for him more and more. I stopped thinking about this when he rose from his seat and looked at me in the eyes.

"Morning beautiful," he said, with a smile.

"Stop flirting," I replied.

Tom burst out laughing and replied with, "Stop tempting me then."

I smiled at this and lay back into the seat. 

Tom looked at me for a moment and sighed.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing, nothing," he said, "You just look perfect in this light."

Those words really made me feel special but me being me, my response was, "Why? Do I not look beautiful in any other light?"

"Of course," He said, before laughing at my attempt to make a joke.

There was a moment of laughing before Tom broke it up and said, "Oh we should probably put on out seatbelts if we are landing." I grabbed his hand and prepared for the horrible landing feeling.   
As we got closer and closer to the ground, I waited for my ears to pop and for fear to rush through me but that didn't happen because Tom was so close to me, the warmth of his hands on my skin made me feel calm and safe and I couldn't wait to get off this plane so we could get closer.  
I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to wrap my arms around him but I didn't wanted to make myself look to easy. 'Play hard to get' my dad always said and I didn't want to but I knew that I needed to see what happened when we left the plane, anyone with a heart and anyone who has ever loved will understand how I feel but I never want to let this feeling go.

I was always interested to see what my parents would think of me dating a celebrity. I was kind of apprehensive to tell them because I've never asked them, would they like Tom as much as I did? More importantly did Penny like him? Pen was the one that meant the most to me so her opinion mattered. I just hoped that she wasn't watching, completely distraught about seeing the new me.  
I was terrified about my parents reacting because of Pen dying and me being the spit image of her, would they be happy that I'd got into a relationship? Would they be in the right state to accept Tom?  
It was all coming too soon, I was meeting my parents at the airport and I was about to find out their reaction when they realised Tom was coming too.

The plane landed at Heathrow and we began to leave the plane, Tom and I hand in hand. I began to stress about my parents and Tom noticed, "What's on your mind?" He said.

"You want to know? Honestly?" I said.

"Yes," he replied, "Tell me."

I took a deep breath and said, "I never told you my parents are picking me up, I never had chance to tell them about you, I'm just worried about their reaction."

"I'm sure they will be ok," Tom said, "I believe that if your parents made someone as lovely and beautiful as you, then it's most likely that they are going to be fine with it."

I smiled at his kind words and we then collected our luggage and then made our way towards security. I knew my parents would be round the corner and I was worried they might break down when they see that Penny isn't with me.

Tom squeezed my hand and we showed our passports, the security guy let me pass and then turned to Tom and said, "Hey, you're Tom Hiddleston."  
"Indeed I am," said Tom with a smile on his face.  
"I really loved you in The Avengers, can I get a picture with you?" the security guard replied.  
"Thankyou and yes of course," said Tom. I took the photo for the guy and thanked him. As I walked off I saw the security guard whisper something into Tom's ear.

Tom caught up with me, "What did that guy whisper to you?" I said.  
Tom smiled and said, "He said that if you were my girlfriend, then I'd picked a fine one."   
I laughed and then my mind processed what he just said, "Girlfriend?" I asked.  
"Yes," Tom said, "I want to see you again after this, please take this, here is my address and phone number."  
"I'm so glad you said that," I replied, almost speechless, "I was worried that you were going to leave as you already know, I didn't want you to leave now, you can't leave now."  
He leaned in to kiss me and I let him, it felt even more amazing than the last time.  
I looked up to see my parents waving at us, coming towards us with smiles beaming on their faces. Mum and Dad looked different, they looked happy but you could tell they were still shaken over Pen's death, still, they were trying their hardest to stay positive which I appreciated.

"Mia! We've missed you so much! It's been so hard these past few days and we just needed you back," Said Mum.

I wrapped my arms around both of them and Tom just stood back and watched, looking so pleased.

My mum stepped back and looked at Tom, looked at me and then looked at Tom again.

"Mia?" Said my mum, "Who's this?"

"Mum, Dad I'd like you to meet Tom Hiddleston."

"How lovely to meet you," Said Tom.

My dad looked at me and said, "Mia is there something going on between the two of you?"

"Yes Dad," I said, "Yes there is."

Tom looked at me and grabbed my hand. I looked at my mum and she really did smile this time and they both wrapped their arms around him as if they were accepting him into the family.

Little did they know I'd only met him 24 hours ago.


	12. Alive

He looked back at me and smiled. His warmness filled me with happiness and I felt good at how accepting my parents were, my dad pulled out.

"Hey, I've seen your face before. Are you that guy from Thor?"

"Yes I am," said Tom.

"Wow, I love that film," My dad said.

"Oh how fabulous! My daughter going out with an actor," Mum added.

"Mum.." I said, going red with embarassment.

"It's cool," Tom said, "Your daughter is very beautiful."

I felt the warmth go through my body again and I kind of went into a trance until I heard cameras snapping and Tom grabbed my arm.

"What are they doing here?" He said.

"It's the paparazzi." I said under my breath. Tom looked at me and motioned my parents to come away from the press. We stood in the corner waiting for them to leave. Tom went white in the face.

"I'm so sorry," Tom said.

"For what?" I replied, "It's not your fault the paparazzi are here."

"I know," Tom said, "It's just that a lot of people are going to know who you are and a lot of people are going know that you're with me and I don't think many of the hiddlestoners will like that."

I smiled at Tom and squeezed his hand, "It's ok," I said, "We will get through this together, no matter how much fear I'll have, we'll get through this."

Tom relaxed a little and smiled at my parents, "How would you guys like to come back to my place for dinner?"

"Oh we'd love that wouldn't we George?" My mum said.

"Oh yes of course," Said my dad.

We all left the airport and made our way to the car park where a shiny, black limo was waiting. 

"Tom," I said, completely breathless. "Is this for us?"

"Of course," Tom said, "Hop in, I like my special guests to travel in style. I'll have someone to escort you to your car tonorrow morning," He motioned towards my parents.

"That's very kind of you," My dad said.

"Ooh I never been in a limo before." My mum said, her face beaming a smile the size of America. She followed my dad into the limo.

We left the airport and watched all the planes leave one by one before joining all the other cars on the motorway, drivers staring at us when they should be focusing on the road. It felt good to be back in the UK but there was one thing I remembered that made my heart sink, my sister's body was coming back tomorrow and all this happiness I'd felt with Tom would soon bring me back down.

My mum looked ill, she was smiling but you could see the lack of sleep behind her eyes and when she saw my sister in a coffin I just knew she would break down.

Tom broke my thoughts, "Here we are," he said, "Welcome to my house."  
I gazed in amazement, it was one of those posh houses in London that would be extremely expensive. There was balconies below 3 of the windows and a giant drive, so big you have to ring a bell to have someone let you in. Fortunately, no one was in so Tom had to open the gates himself. I wasn't good with meeting new people, I saw that ironically because I'd met Tom for the first time and we'd hit it off straight away.

He opened the door and we stepped inside, my mouth went into a shape of an 'O' and I couldn't say anything other than, "Wow."  
The floors were marble and the staircase was huge, there was about 5 bedrooms and I just stood and watched in amazement.

"You've got a nice place here," my dad said, trying his best to stay calm.

"Thankyou, I appreciate that," Tom said, "If you'd like to come this way, I'll show you where the dining room is and then I'll start on dinner."

Tom lead us through to the dining room and he sat my parents down at the table, I stayed standing and insisted on helping him, it would be more fun that way. We went to the kitchen and started cooking, he had planned a 3 course meal, vegetable soup for starters, a chicken roast with mash, veg and gravy for main and then chocolate cake and custard for desert.   
It didn't sound too fancy but we worked together like a team. It also involved us laughing a lot.  
When the cake was in the oven I went up behind Tom and threw flour at him.

"Oh it's on now," Tom said. He picked me up and whirled me around the room whilst I squealed like a little girl. Before I knew it we were both covered from head to toe and he kissed me. I hooked on to him, it was what I had been waiting for. In that moment, I'd never felt more alive.  
We snapped out of the flour fight and realised my parents were still here so we cleaned ourselves up and decided to clean the kitchen before they noticed. The house was so big that they wouldn't notice a thing.  
I cleaned the marble counter tops whilst Tom cleaned the floors, we held the starters in our hands and went to join them.

We ate and chatted and I think my parents really liked Tom, we talked about the acting world and he asked me when my next novel was out, my deadline was next week and I was 3/4 of the way through. I honestly believed that life was good, despite my sister not being here, I'm sure she was making all of this happen. It was like she was sat at the 5th seat at the dining table. I could feel her prescence. It was like she never really left. I had not finished grieving but Tom made it a whole lot better.

"That was delicious Tom," my mum said, "You are an amazing cook."

"Thankyou," Tom said, "Though I couldn't have done it as well as I did without your daughter."

I thanked him for his kind words and then we stood up to show my parents their room. Tom's room was huge, he had a king size bed and a wide window with one of those balconies that showed his entire garden. His garden was beautiful, a wide stretch of land with a seat swing and a huge fountain.

"I always dreamed of sharing this with someone," Tom says, "Now it seems like I may have found her."

"I always wanted a house with garden like this to raise my children," I said.

"I've always wanted children too," Tom said, "How would you like it if I came with you to see your sister tomorrow and waited outside and then we can spend the rest of the day together?"

"I'd like that," I said, with a smile, "It's going to be so hard though, I miss her so much."

Tom hugged me and I embraced it, we held that for a few minutes and I never wanted to pull away from him, I knew tomorrow wasn't going to be easy but I just had to face it, the day would still come even if I tried to forget about it. It was happening and I needed Tom.


	13. Love Me Like You

My parents went to bed and it was just us, just us in Tom's room. I asked him to spend the night with me and he was running kisses up my arm and gradually up on to my neck. I knew he was trying to comfort me but I couldn't understand why her and not me. Why was she the one that had to die? She shouldn't be dead. She should be in the other spare bedroom, feeling content after her endless concern of me having no boyfriend. She is coming home 10am tomorrow morning and she is coming home the wrong way. A tear falls down my face as I remember the memories that would no longer be relived or taken together. Tom stopped. He looked into my eyes and wiped my tears. "Hey, I'm here for you," he said, "We'll get through this together."  
I smiled at his kind words and just lay down on to the bed. He lay down next to me and turned me round so we again made eye contact.   
"Mia," he said, "I have never loved anyone so quickly the way I love you." He paused and waited, as if he was thinking of the right thing to say.   
"I won't let you go, I already feel like I know Pen and if she's anything like you, then it's a real loss and I know she'll be with you tomorrow."  
"Well, she will literally be with me," I said, laughing.  
"No, no I didn't mean that, I meant her prescence and her spirit will be there."   
He rolled over and grabbed as he did so I was lying on top of him, we laughed and then we didn't say anything, his eyes looked lovingly into my eyes and he suddenly sat up, grabbed me and we kissed. His kisses melted on my lips like chocolate and he tasted so good. We rolled over and lay on the bed. He began to strip off and I switched off the lights.  
The next few hours were beautiful, I imagined us dancing, like ballet. I imagined him picking me up in the air and twirling me around, he reached for me and I fell back.  
He caught me, it was like flying but also falling with style. My head fell against the pillow and he pulled me in for a kiss. I could feel his love running through my body and he was so gentle with me. Those next few hours were great. He treats me so well and I already feel like he won't hurt me. I rolled over and he looked into my eyes. He smiled and a shiver went through my body.   
People have one name for someone has sex on the first date, "slut" I'm not this so-called stereotype. This is different, this is love.


	14. Back For Good

Today was the day I'd been dreading. I needed to get used to the fact that Pen wasn't coming back. We got that dreaded phone call, she was back. We got into the car and took the horrible journey towards the funeral directors. The journey was so much slower than I thought it would be, I wanted it to be over. I didn't want it to be her in that box. I wanted her here with me, more than anything. You don't know what it is like to lose a close family member until it happens and let me tell you this, it's the worst feeling I'll ever encounter. 

Tom squeezed my hand and looked at me with concern.  
"You know, you don't have to do this you know."  
"I know," I said, "but I want to, I need to see her. I need to make sure she has been taken care of."  
We stood outside the door that I didn't want to pass through, the door looked so horrible, like there was something that should be calming and peaceful behind there but I knew there wasn't anything of the sort behind that door.

Tom looked with a sad look on his face, he then smiled and said, "I'll give you some time," he took hold of my hands and placed a kiss on top of them, "Good luck," he said.

I walked through the door, there she was. Well, not her but the body that I'd come to know and love. My sister, she looked so lifeless. Her skin wasn't that beautiful, tanned colour, it was slowly turning grey. Her hair wasn't that sunset auburn, it was slowly turning brown. I didn't really know how to take it so I just cried and ran my fingers through her hair. I just wanted her back, I wanted her back for good and I knew that was never going to happen. It was harder than I thought, seeing Pen like that.

I didn't hear Tom burst through the door, I only felt his hands around my waist and hugging me from behind. It must have been my sobs.

"I couldn't listen to you sobbing in there much more," Tom said, "I had to come and get you, I couldn't bare it. It was upsetting me too much." 

I couldn't say anything, I just smiled and ran my fingers through his hair, my tear stained face, smiling. Tom looked over to Pen and smiled before kissing her on the forehead. 

"Thankyou," he said, "Thankyou Pen, you helped me meet this wonderful woman and you helped me to feel happier than I have in a long time and I know you've had a part in it, I know you have. I appreciate it so much."

The sun shined through the window and over Tom's face and I knew she was listening. It was like that was her acceptance and approval for Tom and also her prescence to make sure I was ok, I smiled and looked to Tom, "She always admired the sun,"

We walked out of the room, holding hands and exchanging smiles. My sister wasn't here physically but she was always there and watching.


	15. Victorious

"You ok?" Tom said. We were in the car on the way home and Tom was stroking my hand whilst I helped him with the gear stick, I didn't know how to drive yet and Tom was teaching me the basics.   
We slowed down as Tom was going to drop my parents off at their house in Surrey and then I was going back to Tom's for the next few nights before returning to my own place. We pulled in to the drive of my parents house, the one that Pen also lived in and I couldn't go up to her room.. I just couldn't. My parents turned around after pulling their bags out of the car and my mum hugged Tom, "It's been lovely meeting you, perhaps you'd like to come around for dinner soon" my mum said.

"Yes that would be lovely, thank you Joy." Tom was smiling, I wanted to take a picture of how his face looked in the sunlight but the moment was too nice for me to disrupt it with my awkwardness. 

"You're welcome whenever you like," my dad said, shaking hands with Tom and taking the bags into the house, "You're welcome to come in for a drink guys," my dad said.  
"I think we'll be ok," Tom said, smiling at me.   
My mum smiled at us as my dad put his arm around her, "I think we'll let you go then," she said, I didn't know what was happening but my mum seemed to know, she had that gleam in her eyes and she continued to keep looking at Tom until Tom broke the silence, "Right," he said, looking again at my parents, "I think we'll be going now." We said our goodbyes and then got into the car before driving off.

As the car pulled off my parents slowly went blurry and the sound of Panic! At The Disco played in the background. I didn't know what was on the horizon but whatever was coming was good and I looked over to Tom to see if he was giving any clues. He looked at me, smiled and turned back to the road. I took my phone and snapped a quick photo of his face and he looked so handsome.

The lyrics of Victorious slowly played around in my head and they couldn't be more fitting, I really did feel victorious, "Tonight we are victorious, champagne pouring over us, all our friends are glorious, tonight we are victorious."


	16. My Heart Never Lies

We pulled in to Tom's drive and I was still in awe of his house, it was so big! Tom threw me the keys and I opened up the door. The warm feeling of being home filled me with calmness and security. We dropped the bags to the floor and I slipped out of my ugg boots as Tom lifted me up to kiss me and carry me out of hallway. I felt my hand run across his face, his stubble felt scratchy but kind of smooth and I liked it that way.  
"Don't shave," I said, "At least not for a little bit."  
"You like stubble?" Tom responded.  
"Yes, but you know what I like more?" I said giving him a look.  
"What?" Tom said.  
"You!" I said and I held on to him so that he'd never let me go.

Tom carried me into the bedroom and gently lay me down, he stroked my cheek and I didn't even consider any other problems I said or the deadline for my next book because he made me carefree, he made me feel more like myself than anyone else could say. His blue eyes sparkled like sapphires and he look so dreamy. 

"Now..." he said in his Loki voice, "Let me take you on an adventure and then maybe, you will kneel for me."

"Hmm... maybe not just yet." I said, trying to hold in a giggle.

Tom got down onto his knees and said, "Ok, you got me," he said with a wide smile, "I'm kneeling for you."

"What a gentleman," I said, taking hold of his shirt and pulling him up on to the bed. I lay side by side with him and we were inches from each others face. I so wanted to kiss him. I wanted to let my finger stroke his face but something stopped me and I couldn't quite figure out what it was. Maybe it was the way he was looking at me, no man had ever looked at me that way, not even Dom. It was Penn that always got the men but none of them ever treated her this special. The both of us had only ever received heart break, it felt so nice to feel this way. The way he smiled at me, it melted me. The feel of his hand on my waist, it made me feel safe and protected. 

"Tom?" I said with curiosity.

"Mm?" He said, with his head now resting on my shoulders.

"Do you actually like me? Or are you doing a Loki and tricking me?" I said.

Tom sat up and looked back at me, "Why would you even ask that?"

I took a deep breath, "All I've ever felt is heart break, I just want to know if you actually feel the way I do. No one has ever made me feel like this."

"I hope that's a good thing," Tom says looking into my eyes with a smirk and laughing.

"I'm being serious," I said, laughing with him. 

"Mia, of course I like you, how could I not? You're beautiful and besides I can't say I haven't had my fair share of the heart break. Despite how long we've known each other, I am happy. Happier than I've been in a while actually. You are one of those special people that I can't lie to. My heart never lies."  
He kissed me and then picked up his guitar, "I want to show you something, I got a call to hear that I was cast in a new movie, the day before I met you actually and I'll be playing Hank Williams."

"Oh Tom that's wonderful news!" I said, hugging him.

"Can I sing to you?" Tom said with a hint of embarassment in his cheeks, "I learnt the song Hey Good Lookin' and I want your opinion," He took a deep breath. "I want to dedicate it to you, if that's ok," he said sheepishly.

"Of course! That would be lovely!" I said, eager to hear Tom sing.

He smiled at me and began to brush his hands down the strings of his guitar, playing a beautiful tune. He started to sing to me and I fell in love, his Southern American accent echoing throughout the room. I put my head on his shoulders and just listened to his angelic voice. More perfect than I'd imagined.


	17. What A Night

Tom finished and I applauded, "Did you really enjoy it then?" Tom said with eager in his eyes.   
"Yes, it was perfect. Your accent was spot on." I said, leaning in to kiss him. He took me outside on to the balcony and stood over looking the biggest and most beautiful garden I'd ever seen. It was lovely, flowers everywhere and I also noticed a swing and a hammock in the middle.  
"That, there," he said pointing to the hammock, "Is yours, I've never really used it before but you can read your books on there and I'll make you some lemonade in the sun."

"It's lovely," I say, before letting a smile slowly climbing on my face, "That was possibly the cringiest thing I've ever heard you say," I said, laughing.

Tom laughed and said, "Ok, note to self, remember not to be cringy"

The next few hours were lovely, we went down to the garden and did just that. He brought the lemonade and we lay down together on the hammock, creating pictures out of the clouds and laughing.  
As the evening grew darker, it began to rain. I stood up to go inside and Tom was getting down on his knees and I looked at him with confusion, what on earth was he doing?  
"May I have this dance?" Tom said, standing up and kissing my hand.  
"Why of course," I said, doing a curtsy. We danced in the rain, repeating the steps of waltz that Tom had to do in Crimson Peak. He made it look so effortless and I was surprised at how I was actually quite good at it. He lifted me into the air and for a moment I felt like I wasn't me. The way his hands gripped my waist. My heart was beating and I had that feeling again where I forgot all my worries and my troubles. I felt like I was dancing the swan lake.   
He eventually lowered me down on the floor and we were both soaked, I could see his chest through the white shirt he was wearing and his hair was dripping with rain. He was smiling at me and leaned in the kissed me. I know it sounds slightly cliché but we actually did dance and kiss in the rain and it was perfect.   
Tom carried me back upstairs and we both showered before lying on the crisp, white sheets on his bed. Tom fell asleep and I reached for my phone to check the news and that was when my heart sank. That was when everything began to go wrong.

I read the first headline, "TOM HIDDLESTON PICTURED WITH MYSTERY GIRL. WHO IS SHE?"

There was photo underneath of me and him at the airport.

"BAFTA award winning actor Tom Hiddleston has been pictured leaving Heathrow Airport on Saturday with a new girl, she is believed to be author Mia Hollen who has never shown her identity before for the publicity of her books. A close source to her has revealed it is her and now it looks to us like the two are getting very close after spending plenty of time together in Australia, who'd have guessed it? Mia Hollen, an author. More to follow in next week's headlines as we look to discovering more about the two and their private life."

"Tom!! Tom!!" I said, giving him a shake to wake him. He opened his eyes and said, "You ok?"  
I showed him my phone and he jumped up straight away in the bed.  
"What?" He said, "Who did this?" I'd never seen Tom like this before, you could tell he was getting angry, "Shit!" He said, "Why can't we have a nice relationship without the press getting involved?"  
He put his head into his hands and I started to get dressed, "I can't be in the public eye" I said, "Every book I have published has been under a unknown identity, I can't be known because then my whole plan is ruined. I also worry about you, like what if they find out where you live-"

"They already know where I live," said Tom, "They always know, I haven't been out in the garden for months in case they saw me. In case they publish it, I love my fans but I wouldn't be able to cope if they were outside my house 24/7... and you're identity, it's a cruel world-"

"Tom," I said, "I think I need to go,"  
"Wait what?" Tom stood up and stared at me, his face in complete shock, he was shaking, "You can't leave, we'll get through this, we will. You'd made me so happy-"

"And you've made me happy too, but I'm thinking about what's better for you, you're in the public eye. I can't put you in danger or in the media any more than you already are."

I stood up before Tom could say anything else and I walked out, feeling Tom's gaze on me and a tear running down my cheek.


	18. Part Of Your World

I didn't know where I was going, I just walked and walked until I got to a nearby park. I sat down on a bench and just sobbed, I cried and cried until there was probably no more water in my body to even produce tears. I looked up through blurry, tear-stained eyes and saw two shadows in front of me, they started to walk towards me and one of them reached for my bag as they other tried to cover my mouth. I screamed and tried to kick them, they held me down and I actually thought my life was over. I didn't stop screaming in the hope that someone would hear me and then I felt the men holding me down lifting the weight off me and I heard shouting and banging, I looked up to see Tom, the one I regretted leaving, he'd come for me and he was fighting the men and trying to save me. He was saving me, he punched one of them one last time and they both ran off.  
"You came back for me," I said with anticipation, "I wasn't sure if you'd come."  
"Why would I leave you, these past few days have really helped me come out of my shell and I really care for you, I really do love you."  
Tom helped me stand and I collapsed into his arms and sobbed.  
"I shouldn't have left you," I said through tears.  
"Now, how about we forget about all this ok?" Said Tom  
"How could we forg-" I started to say,  
"Just for a moment." Tom looked at me, and pointed towards my bag, "At least you have your bag back? Why don't you take a photo of Big Ben now?"  
"But I have plenty of photos.."  
"But look at it now," Tom said, "You don't often get to see it lit up at 2am, look it from a new perspective. Every minute that clock ticks away is a minute spent worth while if it's with you."  
I looked up at Tom put my hands around his face and kissed him, he kissed me back and then said between breaths, "Can I carry you back home now? I miss holding you already."   
I didn't say anything but smiled so he knew he has permission and he scooped me up into his arms and carried me home under the bright lights of the London city. I couldn't stop looking at him, he'd come running round London at night to come and find me, after only really knowing me for few days he'd come back for me. It felt like weeks. It amazing how you forget the time of day when you are in love, you lose focus of your surroundings and everything else doesn't matter.

"I'll tell you what," Tom said.  
"What?" I said, entirely lost in his eyes.  
"How about getting that white wine out of the fridge when we get home and we can snuggle up on the bed and watch a film together?"  
"I'd like that very much," I said, a smile growing bigger on Tom's face. I didn't see him as Tom Hiddleston, the famous actor and celebrity. I saw him as just Tom Hiddleston, my down to earth and loving boyfriend. Being here right now really did make me realise how celebrities are just normal people and how just being famous is a bonus.   
We began to walk up his drive and he opened the door. I ran upstairs to put my pyjamas on and I could already tell what film he was going to put on, he started acting like a little child. I'd seen in previous interviews that his favourite movie was The Jungle Book and I just waited for him to come upstairs so I could hope that I was right.   
He came up the stairs with the dvd I'd predicted in his arms and his plush toy of Baloo the bear. I smiled, "He's still a child really," I thought and as he put the movie on switched the lights off, we popped open the bottle of wine and lay together, laughing at King Louis and singing along to all the songs together, we were like Flynn Ryder and Rapunzel. Rapunzel got a dream come true and that's how it felt. It was only when Mowgli began to return to the village that I suddenly started to slowly drift off to sleep. Tom's warm body against mine and his fingers began to run up my arms and on my forehead to soothe me. It felt like magic, it was mesmirising and I gently wrapped my arms around his waist and fell asleep.

I really did feel special, I felt a part of his world and he was certainly a part of mine and it was nice for him to be in my company.


	19. The Bare Necessities

That moment that Tom let me spend with him last night was perfect. Disney and Tom. He seemed to know me well. I woke up that next morning to see him standing at the end of my bed with a full English breakfast on a tray. I checked my clock, it was 7:30am... Tom had woken up earlier than usual to make me breakfast. He'd even put a flower on the tray to make it look nice, what a sweet man.   
"You made me breakfast," I exclaimed.  
"Yes I did," Tom said, with a smile on his face, he did a little laugh that made an ehehehe sound and I died a little bit inside at his cuteness, "How could I not do something nice for you after what you had last night? I thought I'd surprise you and we could then watch another movie if you like."   
"What a wonderful idea..." I said, amazed that one man could have so much love for me. Dom never did this, he just focused on himself, occasionally he would take me somewhere nice for Valentine's Day or cook me dinner on my birthday but most of the time he sat on the sofa drinking a beer and watching the football and completely ignoring me when he had friends round.  
As much as he loved me and as much as I loved him, we obviously just weren't meant for each other. Tom is different, Tom actually cares about me, I think he cares about me more than he cares about himself.   
Tom pulled open his dvd drawer and said, "What do you fancy?"  
"Surprise me," I said, tucking onto a piece of toast, "Only not The Jungle Book again."  
Tom laughed and looked as if he had an idea. He started to do eenie, meanie, minie, mo on all the dvds like a little child again and then finally suggested on one. He lifted it up, "Your film m'lady," he bowed... bloody hell it was The Notebook, I'm going to be sobbing again aren't I? I smiled at him at nodded, he came and sat with me on the bed before stealing a piece of toast and eating it.   
"Can we go on an adventure today?" I said, "All we've done since we got back was stay at home."  
"And where would you like to go?" Tom said with anticipation.  
I merely smiled at him and repeated, "Surprise me," I was enjoying this special treatment. We watched The Notebook and as usual, I was once again a complete wreck. I didn't expect Tom to cry but during the end scene I saw one single tear drip down from his face and I kissed him on the cheek because he was such a softie.   
Tom snapped out of his emotional state, "Come on then," he said, "Let's go on this adventure of yours. I want to give you the best day of your life, that's if you haven't already experienced it."   
We both got dressed and I saw him pack something in the car and I didn't see what but he told me not to look because it would ruin the surprise. We both got in the car and he passed me a blindfold and told me to put it on. I put on the blindfold with confusion and said, "Ok, take me away Sir Thomas Sharpe."  
Tom laughed at my Crimson Peak reference and began to drive down the road. It was weird being in a car and not being able to see. I helped him push the gear stick of his car and his warm hands were on top of mine.  
We finally slowed down and I wanted to take off my blind fold to see where we were but Tom told me to stay put, we'd been driving for at least 2 hours now so I needed something.   
He led me down a hill and made me sit down on something that was made out of wood and I couldn't figure out what it was. Tom sat down, by the sound of it and started to make us move again.   
He suddenly stopped us and said, "Ok, the moment of truth."  
I took my blindfold off and all I could say was, "Wow."

Sometimes all you need in life are the bare necessities.


	20. Mamma Mia

Ok, so we'd arrived in possibly one of the nicest places I think I've ever seen. We were sat in a boat on a lake and in front of me was an old castle on top of a mountain, there was grass all around us and nobody else was here. It was just us and the distant sounds of the nature in the background. I looked at Tom, dressed in a blue shirt that made him look incredibly smart and I smiled. It had only been 3 days since we first met and yet even Penn didn't treat me this special. I was starting to feel like this was love at first sight as much as I never used to believe in it.   
"Do you like it?" Tom said, breaking the silence.  
"It's beautiful," I said, "Where even is this place? It's so magnificent."  
"If I told you, it would ruin the magic," Tom said. He continued to row and then took us to this little corner by the castle and there was a picnic blanket all laid out with fairy lights and it was magical.  
"Tom, how did you even-"  
"I got some friends of mine at the agency to help me out."  
"It's wonderful," I said in complete shock.  
"Shall we?" Tom said, holding up a wicker picnic basket and placing it down on the blanket.  
He opened the basket and began to place food down on to the blanket, some of the nicest foods I'd ever seen, rich cheeses, giant cakes and every other food you can imagine that made my mouth water.   
The fairy lights flickered behind me and Tom stood up to go and switch them back on, whilst doing so Tom told me to continue to look through the basket and as I did a noticed a small blue package at the bottom. I pulled it out and noticed the tag on the side beared my name in gold writing. I was so overwhelmed by Tom, he was full of pleasant surprises. Tom turned and looked at me with a grin on his face, "Go on then," he said, "Open it."   
I began to pull at the white ribbon that was draped all over the gift and it revealed the Tiffany's logo, "Tom you shouldn't hav-"  
"Don't worry about it," was Tom response.  
I began to lift up to lid of the box to reveal a silver locket, it was beautiful. My name was engraved on it and I stared at it for quite some time in bewilderment before saying anything.  
"Tom.... thank you."  
"You're welcome," he said, "Now open the locket."  
I opened it up to see a photo of me and him and what a lovely photo it was of him. It was one I captured when we were on the plane. I flipped over to the other side and my eyes began to fill and tears streamed down my face. There was my mother and father and the other side was a picture of Penn. She looked so beautiful, I took this photo when we were about to leave for Australia. She had a white dress on, a flower crown in her hair and freckles were showing on her face. I turned over the back of the locket and at the back there was a sentence scribed on to the back of the pendant. It read, "You'll always be my sister, I love you forever and always."   
Now that really set me off and I stood up and pretty much jumped on Tom. The sun peaked through the trees and shined down on Tom again and I thought to myself, "Hello there Penn." Tom lifted me into the air and kissed me. I asked him to put the licket on for me and I lifted up my sunset hair as he tied the necklace around my neck. It was light on my skin and it felt like I had a bit of Penn with me where ever I went. Tom grabbed my hand and said, "I would like the honour of asking you to dance again." I nodded and we began to dance, it was similar to the same routine as last time or maybe it just felt that way because everytime his hands gripped my waist, I felt so free and breathless. I felt my pink dress spin and he twirled me around.  
The next few hours were amazing, we built a rope swing and I made him be the first to try it, he swung and went flying into the water. I laughed from the picnic blanket where I was watching and he began to chase me through the trees in his white shirt and brown shorts. His clothes stuck to his body and we were laughing again. I hadn't laughed this much in a while. I guess it was just Tom's prescence. I couldn't leave this man, it would hurt too much.


	21. Love Is Easy

We got back into the car and drove home like nothing bad had even happened. It wasn't until we started up the street that we saw someone snap a camera and then they ran off quickly. I could see the muscles pulsing in Tom's face, I wanted to go after them and force them to delete the picture. Tom grabbed my hand and took a deep breath, "Mia, there is no way we are letting some stupid camera man who destroys people's lives for a living spoil the rest of our day. I want to crush him."  
"Careful Tom," I said. "Your Loki is showing again." Tom laughed loudly and pulled up into the drive way. When I got out of the car Tom pulled me to one side and said, "Just to let you know, I don't care about the paparazzi anymore. It doesn't matter," he shrugged his shoulders, "When I'm with you it feels like I have a pair of sunglasses on so I can't see the camera men. I feel like I don't have much else. Any way I have something to tell you."  
"What?" I said, suddenly feeling nervous.  
"Just come inside and I'll explain," Tom said.  
I was really worried now. Tom never kept anything in and I was scared that our love was so perfect and easy that it would end.   
He took my inside and I sat on the sofa waiting for a response.   
"Would you like a drink?" Tom said. He was stalling, he'd obviously been keeping this back. I shook my head.  
Tom went and made himself a drink and then came back inside.  
"Tom what is it?" I said, finally breaking the silence.  
"Oh it's lemonade-"  
"No, no what do you want to tell me?"  
Tom took a deep breath in and paused. He was shaking.  
"I'm afraid that when I tell you this that I might lose you and never see you again and I'm scared of your response."  
He stood there for a moment as if he was thinking what to say next.  
"You know that movie, the Hank Williams one I'm in?"  
"Mm," was my response... What on earth was he going to say?  
"Well I had a phone call from my agent today and they want me to start shooting on Friday."  
Friday... it was 2 days away.  
"I'm being sent to America for the next 7 months."  
My heart broke. I thought I felt it snap, I wasn't going to see Tom for 7 months...  
"There is a catch," he said, "Before you start getting upset. I am allowed to take you with me, would you like to come? Sure it's a push, leaving London and everyone behind for me but you've got the choice and I'll understand if you chose no."

I froze, leave London for 7 months. Go to Texas with Tom, it sounded amazing but would I do it? Would I leave everything behind? My parents, my career, my social life? Either way I was going to lose someone for a long time. Could I do this?


	22. Seasons Of Love

I woke up that following morning with a heaviness in my eyes and nerves running all down my body. Did I want to see my sister get put in the ground? No I certainly did not and I wanted to remember her the way I saw her last; happy, bubbly and confident. Not in a box underground. The thought of death terrified me and I certainly didn't want to have to go to another funeral. It's hard you know, losing someone so close to you, she was my twin, we were inseperable. Luckily she always told us to wear colour at her funeral, I couldn't wear black today. It was like she knew she was going to die soon with all these plans she had on hand but obviously she didn't know because she was killed by a car as she was too drunk to realise she was on a road. I put on my bright pink skater dress that I hadn't worn in years and went downstairs to see Tom and my family.   
Tom looked amazing, a blue suit to match his eyes and a red tie which my sister would have loved.   
"I know I didn't know your sister," Tom said, "However I feel it's absolutely vital that I come along. She brought me to you and I feel like I know her," Tom shrugged his shoulders, "I've also kind of been through this too and I want to be there to support you."  
I kissed him on the lips and then looked to see my mother and father standing there, my father in a grey suit and emerald green tie and my mother in a matching green dress. They knew how much she loved the musical Wicked, of course they chose that.   
As more and more family members began to arrive at our house it became very clear how much everyone loved her and how everyone had so many memories of her. People talking for ages on end about how great she was. There was so much colour through the sea of people that we actually looked like we we're going to Ralph and Betty Hapshat's wedding from The Rocky Horror Picture Show. I saw people I recognised, her best friends, Alex and Sophie were waiting, dressed in identical yellow dresses and I went over to speak to them, "She would've wanted us to wear these," Alex said, "If she could see us now, she'd be laughing at us." Exclaimed Sophie.

I smiled weakly and tried to hold back the tears as I saw how many people had actually shown up. I mean it didn't surprise me, Penny was loved. She was always the popular sister and me, not so much but I knew I was lucky. Sophie and Alex froze in their spots when they saw Tom walk towards me, "Hello ladies," he said, before taking my hand, kissing it and leading me away. As I turned around I saw Sophie faint into Alex's arms. Tom had that kind of effect, no wonder he was famous. Suddenly there was the distant sound of a car's engine in the background and slowly but surely, the cars pulled up, one by one and lastly, Penn. Her coffin was white, she looked so beautiful when I saw her last, I couldn't bear to think of her in that box. 

"Wow," said Tom. "Those are some impressive flowers." 

"I know," I said, "Just what she would have wanted, bright, colourful and beautiful."

We got into the car and I noticed Tom was still gripping my hand, I was so grateful for him and as the cars began to pull off I noticed the sun shine through the car and the beams were directly on Tom's face, maybe it was Penny doing this but he looked so beautiful, his freshly shaved face was soft and delicate. His blue eyes like diamonds, sparkling to match his suit. 

We pulled up at the church and one by one we got out, we all went to take our seats as we waited for the coffin to be brought into the room. Tom was still holding my hand and we all stood up as the opening bars to Seasons Of Love began to play. I could hear my mum crying behind me, this was Penn's favourite song. The first ever song she performed on stage in Rent. She was always destined for the west end, she would've been an actress had she got the chance. 

The service continued and more and more people got up to make speeches about how they knew Penn, whether they'd known her 5 minutes or for years on end, everyone had lovely words to say. Then it was my turn, I had been anticipating this moment for so long and now it was finally time. I stood behind the mic on stage and pulled out my speech on paper, my hands shaking, "Hello everybody," I said, "Thank you for coming, first of all. It must be weird to see someone standing on the stage who looks so similar to Penn. Penn was a magical human being, always smiling, laughing and perfect, one of those..." I paused to hold back the tears, "One of those sisters who was always there for you when you needed her, someone who always made me laugh until I cried and she was just perfect you know? She was good at everything, she could dance, sing, act, she was so clever and she was loved by everybody. She may have only been with me for a small fraction of my life but I'll always love her... and she'll always be my sister."

I was always told to look towards the back of the room to keep the tears back but instead I saw something different, I couldn't speak. There at the back of the room was Penny, smiling at me and gesturing me to continue, "Now everyone, we are going to listen to some wonderful music that Penn loved just to celebrate her life," I said, staring directly at her, my eyes filling up as I did so. "First song, Star Girl by Mcfly. Mcfly were her favourite band and I think we all know that Penn was a star girl. So let's listen in harmony to celebrate the rest of her life. People began to clap and so was Penn in the back, clapping silently, her slightly lighter, red hair flowing in the distance whilst wearing one of the nicest, white dresses I had ever seen. "I love you Penn," I mouthed and she mouthed it back before slowly, like gold dust, she began to disappear and then she was gone, no one else saw her but me and I'll always love her, every season of every year, she will always be the best sister anyone could ever ask for.


End file.
